stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Raccoon
Melissa Raccoon is one of the show's main protagonists and the very beautiful wife of Ralph Raccoon. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of the main characters and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Personality Melissa Raccoon is definitely a career woman. She moved to the Evergreen Forest to be with her husband Ralph. Her hard work as an award winning photographer helped make the local paper, The Evergreen Standard, the success that it is today! She is involved in all of the day to day running of the paper and she manages the Raccoondominium as well! Bert, the ever-present houseguest, adds to her daily frustrations, and his antics keeps her on her toes! But Melissa knows Bert's secret weakness - peanut butter pizza! Despite her beauty, Melissa plays a mean game of hockey - sometimes to Ralph and Bert's chagrin! Appearances Melissa has appeared in all four specials (albeit archive footage in The Raccoons: Let's Dance!) and all 60 episodes of the television series, and has had speaking roles in all but six episodes (The Prism of Zenda!, Mom's the Word!, Second Chance!, Endless Summer!, Easy Money! and Black Belt Bentley!) Relationships Ralph Raccoon Ralph is Melissa's husband. They both knew each other (as well as Bert and Cedric) when they were kids in Elementary School however other sources from ''The Sky's the Limit!'' claims that Melissa first met Ralph when he spilt coffee on her (meaning there may have been a gap during their life when they didn't see each other), Ralph vaguely remembered it being Mocha Java. As with Bert, Ralph's antics keeps Melissa on her toes, he can aggravate her at times! (The Sky's the Limit!, The Headline Hunter!) but ultimately she loves him from the bottom of her heart and she could never part with him. Bert Raccoon Bert has always been a good friend of Melissa's, ever since they were children. Bert's antics keeps her on her toes, sometimes he can annoy her, but other times his antics do get on her good side and can sometimes even make her laugh just by being well... Bert. She's always there to cheer him up and to remind him he's always a good guy and that he's good at heart, if Bert ever is in a serious flunk, you can always count on Melissa to cheer him up. Cedric Sneer Cedric, like Bert and Ralph grew up with Melissa. While not the closest of interactions in the series, both care about each other and value each other's friendship. Sophia Tutu Sophia is Melissa's best friend (Like Cedric is Bert's), whenever the boys land themselves in trouble, you can count on these two to save their bacon. She also likes a good laugh with Sophia too, from scaring the pigs at the haunted house, to even laughing about a simple can of beans, these two always show their friends to the end. Nicole Raccoon Nicole is Melissa's lovely sister-in-law. Lisa Raccoon Lisa is Melissa's gorgeous niece. Voices *Rita Coolidge (1980-1981) *Dottie West (1983) *Linda Feige (1985-1986) *Susan Roman (1987-1991) *Joanne Leveille (French version) Gallery Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg|Melissa in her nightgown agoodlaugh.png|Melissa having a giggle saycheese.png|Melissa wants to remember your visit to her page with a photo, say cheese! KidMelissa.PNG|Young Melissa fishing A Kiss Goodbye.jpg|Receiving a kiss from her hubby A Little Hard On Him.jpg|Melissa wants to forgive Ralph All I Have Is Talent.jpg|Encouraging Bert Get Off Our Lake!.jpg|Melissa and Bert standing up for Evergreen Lake Goodbye My Love....jpg|Melissa and Ralph share a kiss goodbye Hang On For Your Life.png|Melissa and Ralph hang on for dear life! Hanging Up The Mistletoe.jpg|Melissa watches admiringly as Ralph hangs up the mistletoe Here's Lookin' At You, Kid!.jpg|Melissa is amused by her husband's silly joke Hoedown.jpg|Cowgirl Melissa and her cowboy How Romantic!.jpg|Melissa adores romance! I Got The Stockings.jpg|I've got our stockings! I'm So Glad!.jpg|Melissa is glad to be home again I've Lost My Appetite.jpg|Feeling sad Let's Find Out How Our Big Tough Guys Are Doing.jpg|Melissa and Sophia share a good laugh together Look Out Melissa!.jpg|Melissa has a near-death experience! Ralph and Melissa 2.jpg|Husband and wife overjoyed at their hockey victory Ralph and Melissa 3.jpg|Melissa gives her husband a supportive hug Ralph and Melissa 4.jpg|Another loving hug Melissa 23.jpg|Melissa wistfully reminsices Melissa 2.jpg|Maid Marian Melissa gives Cyril a wink Melissa 19.jpg|Listening carefully Melissa 16.jpg|Melissa is angry Melissa 3.jpg|Bemused Melissa Melissa 15.jpg|Baseball manager Melissa Melissa 4.jpg|Spelunker Melissa! Melissa 22.jpg|Melissa being her usual cheerful self Melissa 5.jpg|Melissa offering flowers-aren't they pretty? Melissa 7.jpg|Melissa wishes for one of Bert's peanut butter sandwiches Melissa 8.jpg|Melissa is confused Melissa 24.jpg|Melissa's got determination! Melissa 13.jpg|Desperately trying to lift a tree Melissa 10.jpg|Such an angel! Melissa 21.jpg|Pilot Melissa! Melissa 20.jpg|"DON'T DO THIS, RALPH!" Melissa 11.jpg|Sitting depressed at the Blue Spruce Cafe bar Melissa The Cultured Raccoon.jpg|Melissa loves ballet! Melissa, The Monster Photographer.jpg|Melissa can't believe what she's just taken a picture of! Melissa's Romantic Advice.jpg|Offering Lady Baden-Baden advice More Important Things Than Photographs.jpg|Standing up for what she believes in My Feminine Wiles....jpg|"Let me try my feminine wiles!" My Hero!.jpg|You're my hero, Ralph! My Last Edition....jpg|Melissa is very depressed Say Something, Cedric!.jpg|Melissa tries to revive Cedric Scaredy Raccoon.jpg|"Boo!" So Good To See You.jpg|Melissa reunites with her former lover, Troy Troy Malone 6.jpg|Troy and Melissa at the costume ball Young Love.jpg|Young Melissa playfully teasing her future husband What Have I Gotten Myself Into.jpg|I've created a monster... Oh, Ralph.jpg|Melissa is touched by her husband's support Ralph and Melissa 9.jpg|Smooch! Trivia *Her, Ralph, and Bert's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Characters